Mhina
“G'day, Mate.” —Mhina Mhina '''is a Male Leopon and Lyena/Smilodon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He is the Adopted Son of Hafsa and Mlinzi and the adopted brother of Jasiri and Madoa. He is the leader of his own clan and the cleverest member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Cub Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Late Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Just like Anga, he gained a Mark of the Guard, which is Dark tan. Adult Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Lyena, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. He's a playful Lyena despite being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others. While with the other members of the lion guard, Mhina is a fierce fighter and will bravely take on adversaries. He is also a jokester, as he seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the lion guard. Mhina will also tries to pull pranks them from time to time. Showing the part hyena side of his kind. History Backstory Mhina and his brother Patch was born to a rouge lyena named Msichana, but their mother fell ill. Some time later, they were founded by Hafsa and Mlinzi who was in the area. Hafsa and Mlinzi adopted Mhina and his brother on request by Msichana. Eventually the four made their way back to the Pride Lands were they met their adoptive sisters, Jasiri and Madoa. Tales Of Mhina At the South Lands Palace, five lion cubs; Malka,Tojo, Kula, Kopa and Chumvi were gathered around there adopted father, Mhina, who was telling them stories of his adventures when he was a cub. At first he told them that the only adventure he had is when he came to the pride lands. But Jasiri and the lion guard disagree with him. While they tryed to remind him about the adventure, mhina keeps trying to refused to listen to them and fuli shouted him for that telling him to let them finish on what they was trying to say. Mhina told him that he don't think that that's the kind of story he should be telling the cubs. Mhina glanced at Kion, who gave him his usual nod of approval. Mhina turned back to the cubs and Tells Them the story. After he escaped from Kucha, Mhina began searching for a Place to rest. Where he meets up with Kion and the lion guard, they didn't get along at first because they thought that he was sent there by Kucha to cause some Trouble, but after a while, they started to get along. Legends of the Lion guard Protectors of the Pride Lands Unknown Threat Mhina was briefly mentioned by Kucha when she is talking to Zakia. The Legend of the Pride lands Kion and Jasiri rescue Mhina along with Hafsa's Clan. The lion guard goes to a temporarily safe location where Mhina rests and his injuries are tended to by Mlinzi. The Manticore Hero Rafiki Tells Mhina and the lion guard a tale about a Manticore (who is mhina's Ancestor) who fought along side Askari the leader of the first lion guard. And how both of them decide to make peace between their Species. From Old to New When Mhina meets his Ancestor in person he gets to learn more about him and he's family history. After he hears how lonely Msimamizi Mkuu was Mhina desides to get all Msimamizi's friends to cheer him up. After get gathers some of Msimamizi's friends Mhina realizes that the last five friends on Msimamizi list aren't around anymore so he decides to make an invention that brings the members of askari's lion guard back to life. After Mhina made his invention he then Brought Askari and the rest of his askari's lion guard back to life. Mhina later Brought them to their old friend afterwards they begin teach Kion's Lion guard about their secrets and tricks. However while the current lion guard was busy training with the old lion guard Reth and the rest of Evil Kion's Group puts their plain in motion and trys to capture the lion guard by using Kion's father, Simba as bait. When Askari and the others heard about it they decided team up with the current lion guard to save Simba, with Mhina being accepted as an honorary member of the Current Lion Guard. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Jasiri and her Parents Leads the lion guard to his tree and asked him if he wants to help the lion guard fight against Slash and her army. When Kion Greets them, Mhina and Patch was skeptical of Kion's calling. However with convincing from his adopted family they Agreed to help them out, Although Patch and Mhina was still skeptical. He later accompanies Kion to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Mhina helps the group prepare for Slash's imminent arrival. He is later present when ono spots Slash on the horizon and is approaching with her army. Mhina participates in the Battle for the pride lands. The Battle is soon forced inside where it continues for a short time before Kion's Army are overwhelmed. They put their secret plan into action, and Mhina kisses Anga on the cheek before leaving towards an unknown location. Reirei brings Mhina and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her army. When Kion reveals himself, Kion's Army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mhina comes face to face with Nwabudike during the fighting and the two have a fierce contest with one another. Mhina Slashes Nwabudike on his left eye, Earning him scar. He then flees the lair, with Mhina being unable to give pursuit. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. After the battle, kion, mhina and kion's lion guard spoke with Askari via in a dream. Protecting Mhina After being absence for the morning patrol, Kion decides to go check out what's going on. Once the lion guard makes it to Chakula Plains. They asked Jasiri, Madoa, Hafsa and Mlinzi have they seen Mhina and Mhina's Adopted Family informs them that they haven't seen mhina all day either and are starting to get worried. So the lion guard and Hafsa clan starts looking for mhina all over the pride lands and will ask any pride landers have they seen him anywhere. After a while they are starts to fear the worst has happen to Mhina. Until Ono spots a lone lyena that looks like Mhina an the distance. Thinking that it's Mhina, Hafsa's Clan and the lion guard Begins to follow the lyena trying to ask him where he was. They eventually makes it to the Jungle Oasis, and Hafsa tells them that the jungle oasis is thought to be the oldest part of the pride lands. Fuli then Spots the lyena again and tells the guard that it look like his headed towards a mud hole near the ravine the lyena eventually went behind the waterfall. And Once Kion and the others followed it inside they see a whole clan of lyena's including the one they followed and Mhina. Once they saw mhina they ran over and hugged him. Fuli then asked him why haven't seen him all day and mhina tells them that he and his clan has been running away from some Poachers for the pass few days. (More Coming Soon) Fighting style and Abilities Although Mhina is not says his not a Fighter. His Father might had him practice some form of Frighting Style although he appears to rely mostly on his strength and agility. He is very fast, and is strong enough to knock down a tree with one backhand swipe. Mhina has a crystal that has the ability to Smilodon. But no one else knows that he can do this, so he keeps it a secret from them. Quotes : Jasiri:' ''"'Kion and his lion guard are gathering back up his army to take on slash. We gonna need some back up, will you help us?" : Mhina: "Sure. Anything for the prince of the pride lands. Patch, Mohatu, gather the rest of the clan! Tell them we are fighting alongside kion to protect the pride lands!" : — Mhina and Jasiri Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Kambu (paternal grandfather) † * Msichana (paternal grandmother) * Tuhfa (maternal grandmother) † * Hawla (maternal great-aunt) * Kucha (maternal great-aunt) † * Kwaku (paternal great-grandfather) † * Akachi (paternal great-grandmother) † * Sapphire (paternal great-great-aunt) † * Abasi (paternal great-great-uncle) † * Arjana (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Dante (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Ngozi (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Aminia (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) † * Mahiri (paternal great-great-great-grandmother) † * Ikenna (paternal great-great-great-grandfather) † * Hasfa (Adoptive Mother) * Mlinzi (Adoptive Father) * Madoa and Jasiri (Adoptive Sisters) * Jeraha and Nyama: (Daughters) * Malipo and Ushindi: (Sons) * Asante, Wema and Tunu (Cousins) * Mohatu, Simba jr, Ahadi, Askari, Kiara junior, Twin Ndugu,''' '''Dada Nzuri, Sarafina Jr (First cousins once removed) Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Hybrids Category:Males Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Hyenas Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Lyenas Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Leopards Category:Spouses